Cybrians
The Cybrians are a race of Xai hailing from Cybria in the Hyperion Sub-Sector, and a member of the Hyperion Coalition. They are a militaristic species, choosing a culture based on war not by choice, but because of survival, as the have been the target of annihilation by the Xanian Dominion since antiquity. Noted for their martial skills and tactical prowess, and their ability to survive on the frigid ice worlds of the Hyperion sub-sector (shared with the other races there), the Cybrians are some of the greatest soldiers and commanders in all of Xyon. Their ability to pull through battles as the victor have made them much sought after generals for mercanary armies and other subraces needing professional combat leadership. The entire Cybrian race is considered the army of their homeworld, with invaders having to fight every single combat-trained Cybrian fighting to defend their homes and families. The Cybrians history of warfare with the Xanians is by far the most famous of all conflicts. Their hatred for one another goes all the way back to before the Xanian Wars began in 738 XE, when the Xanians enslaved the colonists of Cybria, fostering a deep hatred that grew over the years they were forced to serve. Since the millennia following those ancient battles, the Cybrians have become some of the most respected warriors in the sector, and often lead the defence of Hyperion when attacked by Xania. Biology & Appearance The Cybrians are a cold-dwelling species like the rest of the Hyperion races. They are capable of resisting the intense cold of their homeworld, and have an internal body temperature of 28° degrees farenheit. Because of this, when they breath, their breath is frosty and visible. They stand on average 1.8 meters in height, and are physically robust, though lean in build. Their hair is black, but comes in several other colors such as blonde, auburn, and more rarely, white. However, some Cybrian women dye their hair blue, red, and purple, as well as a number of other bright colors which appear to be an offset of their desire to stick out in the gloomy dome cities on the dark planet. Because of genetic problems, they possess little hair on their bodies except for the eyebrows and the hair on their head. Their eyes are blue, purple, indigo, and cyan, the only colors that their race's eyes can show. Cybrians have a natural resistance to pain, a genetic addition with the goal of aiding the race develop a useful asset for combat purposes. Also, they possess more stamina and adrenaline than the average Xai, which permits them to push themselves far harder than their contemporaries. By far their most important trait are their inherent tactical abilities. This traits has made them by far, the greatest military commanders in Xyon's history, and fight as a force nearly impossible to trump without the Cybrian commander making a fatal mistake that allows for a window of opprotunity. This skill was bred into the race to aid the Cybrians produce more genius-level commanders that could win against impossible odds that saved their homeworld again and again, preventing Xania from destroying their civilization. The race has excellent low-light vision, a result of living on a world where the sky has been blotted out by the dark storm clouds that last all year. Male and female Cybrians are physically and mentally equal, with only their outward appearance and now obselete reproductive roles serving to seperate the two sexes. Reproductively-speaking, a biological attack against the Cybrians by the Xanians in 7,506 XE caused a majority of race to become infertile. The birth rate was already low, with the average gestation period lasting for about ten months. As a result of the attack, the majority of the Cybrians are born using genetic materials from the father and mother, and grown in vast underground bunkers on Cybria. This process takes about six months, but many Cybrian couples still attempt to reproduce naturally. Society & Culture Category:Xai Category:Cybrians Category:Cybrian Federation Category:Species Category:Copyright Category:Hyperion Sub-Sector